Fairy Tale ending
by shegodarling0218
Summary: shego hated kim after the lil diablo incident, but after 7 months away from her her feelings begin to change. what will happen when their paths cross once again? happily ever after? or an ending noone shall soon forget? read to find out! first fanfic so be nice! review please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Kim Possible and all other characters are the  
property of Disney. I don't own them sadly_**

_thanks for reading cant wait to hear what yall have to say about my story. happy reading!_

"_You know what I hate?"_

"_That your boyfriend melted?"_

"_No, YOU!"_

_ I was frozen in shock at her cold words, and therefore did not see the swift kick to the stomach coming. As I flew back towards the radio tower I looked at her cold, triumphant face and my heart sank. Just as the feeling settled deep in my gut, a new pain coursed through my body. Volts of electricity traveled through my battle torn body, ripping through muscles and making me seize. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of torture, my body began to fall. And as my body began to fall, my consciousness was not far behind. And as I lay on the cold hard ground, tunnel vision slowly creeping in, I watched as the girl of my dreams left me in the arms of the undeserving buffoon. _

I woke up gasping, laying in a puddle of cold sweat, heart racing sporadically, fingers going numb from gripping the sheets in sheer terror. I sat up slowly, careful not to agitate my aching bones, and kicked my black silk sheets from my body. I cradled my head in my hands and made an attempt to calm my erratic breathing. '_Fuck…why does it always have to be that night I dream about?'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Ever since the Lil diablo incident, she could not seem to get the image of the cold, cruel redhead out of her mind. _'I've never seen Princess so pissed off before. She can't have just been mad at me for the Eric thing. She even knew it wasn't my idea. There's just got to be something…' _I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts and laid down once more. Staring at the ceiling seemed to help clear my thoughts for a time, and then the images began to play in my head again like a movie in slow motion.

It had been almost seven months since I was kicked into the electrical tower by Kimmie, and I hadn't seen her since. Since then, I had quit working for Dr. D and went out on my own. Villainy, as it would happen, is much harder than it looks. I eventually took to stealing information from major corporations and selling it on the black market to anyone who would pay big bucks for it. It was a lot less action packed that working for Drew, but at least I wasn't getting kicked into electrical towers on the job. The only thing I really missed about working with Drew was Kim. Our fights always seemed more like a dance than the constant battle for dominance that it was. I missed the instant adrenaline rush it gave me whenever I heard the security alarms go off. And when we fought I could almost feel every signal her body was giving off, whether it was excitement, frustration or my personal favorite desire. Desire was very rare but I felt it nonetheless. I could feel it when I had her pinned to the lab floor after a particularly hard struggle, when her breathing was erratic and her heartbeat was out of her control. In those moments of pure vulnerability I could she into her very soul, past the hard heroic exterior and all the walls she had so perfectly placed around herself. In those moments I saw a young woman that was stuck. I saw a princess locked away in a tower with no one to save her from everything ordinary. And I saw myself the misunderstood heroine with more to prove than necessary. In these past months I had made a habit of looking at things through a sort of fairytale kaleidoscope. Unfortunately no endings I envisioned were "happily ever after's". Most of them in fact ended with the misunderstood heroine(me) saving the princess from her tower, only to be attacked by the villagers, who believed her to be the very monster that had kept the princess prisoner. The heroine escapes of course but the princess is brought back to her kingdom and eventually forgets about her heroine, marries her childhood friend and they live happily ever after while the heroine wallows in her own sorrow. '_Stop it! You don't miss her! She tried to kill you!' _I shook myself from my daydream and tried to rid my thoughts of the redheaded teen. I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 4:30.

"Damn it! Thanks a lot Princess! Leave it to you to deprive me of three hours of sleep!" I shouted to the dead morning air. '_Not in the way I'd prefer either' _I got up out of bed, seeing no use in going back to sleep since my restless mind wouldn't allow it in the first place, and began getting dressed. I dressed casually this morning in my black button up, green skinny jeans and black converse. Finally dressed I head for the kitchen to find something to eat. I opened the door to my refrigerator and sighed. '_It looks like I'm going to the store today' _I hated going into town. Middleton wasn't exactly the most "green-friendly" place in the world. So to put it simply people just plain didn't like me in Middleton. It didn't help that I have the complexion of a Christmas tree either. I hate it when they stare. Most of the time I just want to shout 'yeah I'm green get over it!' but I've thought better of it, don't want the poor village folk thinking I'm the big bad dragon or something. I shook myself of my thoughts once again and grabbed a Rockstar energy drink from the fridge. I looked down at my watch; 5:15. I still had time to kill before work so I decided to go for a quick run in Middleton Park.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim Possible and all other characters belong to Disney**_

_**Lyrics in this story belong to Escape the Fate**_

_**Happy reading, hope you like chapter 2!**_

I ran for almost an hour around Middleton Park and decided to take a well-deserved rest on a nearby bench. I leaned back and closed my eyes, steadying my breathing and heart rate, focusing only on the song lyrics playing on my iPod at that exact moment.

"_**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette**_

_**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet**_

_**Out from the window see her back dropped silhouette **_

_**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget"**_

I smiled at the sheer irony of the song. It was perfect for us. '_There is no 'us' Shego. It's only you.'_ I stopped smiling and opened my eyes, cradling my head in my hands.

"Damn it Princess," I sighed and wiped away the lone tear that rested on my cheek. I looked at the wet spot the tear had created on my thumb and I tried to remember the last time I had cried. I couldn't. A teenager had reduced me, the great Shego, to tears. What was this world coming to?

I got up and started blindly heading home. Before I had realized it, it seemed that my feet had led me not to my home, but to the street of one crime fighting teen. I stopped in my tracks when I realized her house was within my line of sight. My heart was racing rapidly. '_What do I do? Do I keep walking and risk getting seen, or should I just turn around?' _I had made my decision and was turning around when I saw out of the corner of my eye, a flame of red hair. I turned slightly to get a better look. My breathing hitched in my throat when I saw her. '_She's just as beautiful as I remember' _she had exited her front door and was making her way down the street, in my direction. '_Shit!' _I ran up the street and climbed the first tree I could find and waited for her to pass. '_Hopefully I'm still as good at hiding as I used to be, because the clothes I'm wear definitely do not blend into these surroundings. I stick out like a sore thumb.' _Finally Kimmie passed without even an upward glance, so I climbed down and began walking home, silently reflecting on my eventful morning.

When I finally did make it home I took a long hot shower and changed into my black and green cat-suit. I looked at my watch; 7:30. '_Time to roll'_ I grabbed the key to my black and green Harley and locked the door behind me.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

"Fuck! I hate air vents," I crawled through the cramped air vents of the NYC National Bank until I found what I was looking for. I lifted the grate carefully as to not set of any alarms and carefully lowered myself down. Spraying some simple hair spray around me I avoided all the beams and made it to the other side, shutting of the alarm system.

"Now where is that safety deposit box…..Aha! Here you are," I found the box marked #287231 and got out my lock picking kit. I heard the lock click in less than five seconds and I was in. I took the file marked 'confidential' which was the only item in the box, and then closed it again. My job done, I was about to climb back into the air vent when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I didn't take you for a small time criminal Shego. You must have really let yourself go," I turned around and got an eye full of Kim Possible. I smirked and looked right into her eyes, into her every soul as I had done before. To my surprise I saw no hate or determination in her eyes. If anything I saw an unbridled curiosity. Intrigued by the redhead's actions I decided to play her little game, for now.

"Well you know Princess after that little dose of shock therapy you so kindly administered to me it's been a little hard to find a good paying job on the wrong side of the tracks." I leaned up against the wall behind me and waited for a response to my cold words. I saw a flash of sadness and perhaps regret in her eyes at my words. But of course she's a hero she could never hurt another human being in purpose, so it is not sadness for me but sadness for what she had done. But that look was gone as soon as it came and she gazed at me with a blank stare.

"So what are you stealing for Drakken this time? Plans for another crazy machine that's going to enslave the bunny population or something?" I chuckled. '_Of course she thinks I'm still working for that blue idiot' _

"No Princess, I don't work of the blue man anymore. I quit working for him after the Lil Diablo incident. I'm a freelancer now. Anyone can hire me for anything with the right amount of money." I smirked at the dumbstruck look on her face. '_Did she really think I'd stay with Dr. D forever?'_

"Oh ok…well…what's in the folder Shego?" Kim stuttered after a few seconds of what looked like hard thinking. I chuckled. It was so like Kimmie to ask all the obvious questions.

"No plans for a doomsday device I assure you. It's just some classified information on the CEO of Bueno Naco that Martin Smarty of Smarty mart wanted me to get for him." I put my hand behind my head and relaxed my body against the wall, knowing I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I continued to stare at her waiting for a response. She got into her battle stance and gave me that defiant look I loved so much.

"Well, sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to take that away from you." She said with a spark of her old humor. I smirked and kicked myself off the wall in her direction. I crouched into my battle stance.

"Go ahead and try Cupcake." She lunged right at me, throwing a mean right hook that I quickly dodged. I came in low, faking a low punch, grabbed her leg and pinned her to the floor. I grabbed her wrists in both of my hands to secure her in place.

"You're getting sloppy Princess. I expected more from you. Where's that famous Possible fire?" I breathed into her ear. She shivered and tried to kick me off. I pinned down her legs with my own and looked down at her face. There it was again, desire, practically pulsing from her very soul. Her eyes sparkled with it the longer I gazed into them. It was like quick sand and I was quickly drowning in it. I moved my face closer to her own until our lips were almost touching.

"Comfy?" I murmured against her lips almost inaudibly. A soft moan was my only response, which vibrated against the surface of my lips, causing a shiver to run through my entire body. I lightly skimmed the tips of my fingers along the exposed skin of her stomach and felt her gasp at the contact. I smirked, loving the effect I was having on the gorgeous girl beneath me. Without any warning she grabbed hold of my hair and began to kiss me fiercely. I pulled her closer, her delicate hands weaving through my raven tresses, my hands traveling her body in feather light touches. I lightly bit her lower lip and a moan escaped from her throat. Tracing my tongue on her lower lip I deepened the kiss even more, much to my Kimmie's delight. I ran my hands down to her stomach once more and moaned lightly in her mouth. I had never imagined she would be this soft. _'Am I in heaven? Or am I dreaming? Either way please don't let this stop' _suddenly I felt something hard and cold pressing up against the back of my head.

"Get off her Shego." The buffoon's voice rang out from above us. He pressed the gun harder against my head when I didn't move. "NOW," he spit forcefully.

"Alright, calm down Stoppable I'm getting up." I got off of Kim and put my hands in the air facing Stoppable. "Didn't know you GJ guys were allowed to carry guns." I heard him chuckle darkly.

"We're not. This one is my dad's. See, when I heard you were still alive after the Lil Diablo incident I decided to track you down myself and finish you off. You should have died that night, but you were to damn stubborn. So since Kim couldn't do it. I figured I do it for her."

"How sweet of you Ronald," I stated sarcastically. I felt the gun press harder against my head.

"Shut up bitch you're in no position right now to make snide remarks. Besides, now I have the perfect excuse for why I killed you. I'll just tell GJ you were attacking Kim in a blind rage and had lost control of your powers when I stepped in and was forced to use my gun to stop you. Now I hope that kiss was a good one, it'll be your last."

**BANG!**

**Well that was chapter two hope yall liked it. Sorry to leave ya in suspense like that but its what I do! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim possible and all other characters belong to Disney**_

_**Alright here's chapter three! Hope you all like it!**_

**BANG!**

_'What the hell? Am I dead?'_ Shego opened her eyes, expecting to see the pearly gates of heaven, but instead seeing Stoppable pinned to the ground by a very angry looking Kim.

"What the hell are you doing Kim? She was fucking raping you!" he screamed in her face. This only seemed to piss Kimmie off more.

"Like hell she was! I kissed her first you idiot! You knew I liked her Ron. Why would you try to kill her?" Kim shouted back, appalled at his accusations. His face turned red with anger.

"Why?! Because you're supposed to be with me not HER! What can she offer you anyway? I can give you a family, a comfortable life in suburbia and all she can promise you is a life of running from your family and friends. You think any of them will accept this? They'll disown you in a heartbeat once they find out you're dating a villain. Just take me back. I know for a fact I can satisfy you in ways she never can." He finished lewdly, his eyes raking her body with a lustful gleam.

I walk towards them ready to plasma blast his ass into next week for looking at MY Princess like that, when Kim stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me silently not to hurt him. I calmed myself and gave him a swift kick to the nose, causing it to break. He screamed in agony and I simply smirked.

"I'm calling GJ. Let them deal with you." She quickly tied him up and called Wade for GJ to pick her and Ron up. She walked over to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she was looking down at her feet, and I thought I saw the beginnings of tears forming in her olive toned eyes.

"Hey, hey," I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "It's no big deal Princess. I almost get killed on a daily basis remember? Look I'm fine right?" she nodded her head, took the hand that wasn't cupping her cheek, and looked back up at me.

"That's not what I'm sorry for Shego. I'm sorry I told you that I hated you. I don't. It's just….that night I wasn't thinking. I was so blind with rage because of what happened that I ended up taking it out on you. I'm so sorry. I could never hate you, even if I tried, and trust me I have." Tears spilled over her eyes once again and I wiped them away and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry about it Pumpkin. Even if you did hate me I wouldn't hold it against you. I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world to you. I question why you even like me Cupcake. I mean I know I'm sexy as hell but I'm kind of lacking in the "goody two shoes" department so I don't even see how this can work out. I mean can you handle dating a villain, even if it means risking your flawless reputation?"

I pulled back from our embrace to look at her face. At first I couldn't read the expression on her face and then a small smile started forming at the corner of her lips.

"There are a lot of things I see in you that are worth risking my reputation for. And maybe one day I'll tell you those things, but for now…" she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a hard kiss, "you better get your sexy butt out of here before GJ shows up." I chuckled.

"When will I see you again?" I asked as I lifted myself back up into the air vent. She smiled and gave me a little chuckle.

"Well you know where I live right? Feel free to stop by sometime. You didn't seem to have an issue with that this morning." I gaped at her, my face turning a deeper green as a blush crept its way up my face. She giggled and winked at me. She blew a kiss before I began my decent back into the air vent. '_Oh God what have I gotten myself into?' _I shook my head and smiled. '_She's gonna be hard to handle, isn't she?'_

KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK 

(KIM POV)

_**Back at GJ Headquarters…..**_

"So you saw Shego?" Betty Director stared at me with a curious gleam in her one eye, curious it seemed to hear my story. I sighed in frustration this had to be the fourth time she had asked me about the emerald skinned woman.

"Yes, I just told you, Ron tried to kill her." She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, what was she doing? Perhaps Ronald's actions were justified." My jaw clenched at her words.

"Ron wasn't supposed to be carrying a gun in the first place, and even if he was licensed to carry it Shego's actions in no way warranted him pointing a loaded weapon in her direction. That is just low only a coward would point a gun at an unarmed person. She wasn't even using her plasma; he had no right to do this. I want him off my team and that's that." I said in a huff. She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Kim, you know I'm going to trust and believe you over all others in this matter, but do you really think it's a good idea to take Ron off of your team? To kick him out of GJ, after all you two have been through together?" I sighed, reached across her desk and took one of her hands in mine.

"Betty, please. I don't think he's emotionally stable enough right now to be going on missions with me, nor do I want him to. In all honesty I don't think he'll ever be stable enough. Right now he's a danger to himself and others and I will not have someone like that on my team. Please just trust me on this." She looked deep into my eyes for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Alright Miss Possible I will see to it that Ronald's GJ belongings are returned and that he finds some professional help." I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Dr. Director. I really appreciate this." I moved to get up out of my chair and walk towards the door. I suddenly felt a hot stream of breath on the back of my neck.

"Betty?" I turned to face her and found she was less than a few inches from me so I stepped back and ended up pressed against to wooden door of her office. She put a hand on the door by my head and leaned in close to my ear.

_**Well there's chapter three! sorry for leaving yall in suspense again. Hope you liked it! oh and spoiler alert...chapter four is gonna be juicy so keep reading! oh and review please and thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kim possible and all other characters belong to Disney**_

_**First I'd like to say thank you to all those who have left me reviews! Thanks guys! Alright here it is chapter 4! **_

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

"Thank you Dr. Director. I really appreciate this." I moved to get up out of my chair and walk towards the door. I suddenly felt a hot stream of breath on the back of my neck.

"Betty?" I turned to face her and found she was less than a few inches from me so I stepped back and ended up pressed against to wooden door of her office. She put a hand on the door by my head and leaned in close to my ear.

"There's more to the story isn't there Kimberly?" she breathed. The feel of her warm breath on my ear caused an involuntary shiver to run through my body.

"You know those cameras in the bank have some very interesting _angles_." She chuckled darkly and moved a cold hand delicately up my midriff. I tensed at her touch, frozen with shock at the feel of Betty's hand on my skin. I felt my face heat into what I'm sure was a full body blush and tried to push her away, but that only seemed to egg her on. She wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed hold of a fist full of my flaming hair, her face only inches from my own. The hand on my waist made its way down my lower back, grabbing a handful of my ass. I squeaked in surprise, and my face flushed with embarrassment. For once, I a Possible didn't know what to do. Her face moved in closer, to where our lips were just barely touching.

"Who knew the greatest teen hero the world has ever known would turn out to be a lesbian. And a damn sexy one at that." She bit my lower lip and began to kiss me with a passion I had never known. Our lips seemed to move in a synchronized rhythm and her hands seemed to explore my body with an unnerving knowledge. I lost myself in the kiss, no longer caring who was kissing me.

**BEEP…...BEEP…BEEP**

The incessant chirping of my kimmunicator snapped me out of my pleasured haze and brought me back into reality. I reached into my pocket to grab it, but was stopped by a delicate, yet forceful hand.

"Let it ring" she growled. The look in her eyes was not unlike that of a feral wolf gazing upon its prey. My stomach lurched with fear at the thought of what this woman might do if not given her way. I put the device safely back into my pocket in surrender, hoping the small act would appease her. Soon I found myself pinned against the door once again, this time with a soft mouth attached to my slender neck.

"Betty, we shouldn't be doing this. You're my boss. We could lose both of our jobs. And I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you." I waited with baited breath from a response from the sex driven woman, hoping it wouldn't set her off. Betty ceased her actions and looked up at me with her one hazel eye. I could see she that didn't believe me. She disentangled herself from me and took a few steps back until we were at a more comfortable distance. She lifted my hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner, much unlike she had been acting previous to my statement, and took a seat at her desk once

"I'm not too worried about that Kimberley. You'll come around once you see your Romeo's true colors. You'll see, and when you do I'll be here. You are free to leave." She turned her chair away from me with those last words.

I left her office in a rush, relived to be out of that room and away from that woman. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. '_Betty Director…..a LESBIAN? And she's into me? This is SO the drama' _I ran my fingers through my hair, still trying to soak in all that had just happened. And then something hit me. '_I need to call Shego. I have to tell her what happened. She's going to be soooo mad when she finds out…wait…..if I tell her she might try to kill Dr. Director….I can't let her do that…..darn what should I do!' _ There were thoughts racing through my pounding head the entire plane ride home…

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKS**

**Meanwhile, at Shego's apartment…**

'_I can't get her out of my head. God….what have you done to me Kimmie?' _Shego was lying underneath her Harley, working tirelessly on a new engine she had modified herself, contemplating the events that had just occurred. It made no sense to her how a girl that she had grown to hate could suddenly walk back into her life and make it as if they had never fought with each other a day in their lives. Kim was supposed to be the good guy, a symbol for the light and all things sparkles, rainbows, and puppies; whereas, she was supposed to be the badass, a hero gone rogue, a symbol for all thing maniacal, underhanded, and evil. In her mind, the dots just didn't connect.

In her pondering Shego had thought of the possibility of Kim turning her over to GJ, but that thought was soon expunged, she knew that Kim would never stoop to those levels, she was a hero after all. Another factor came to mind when she reminded herself that what Ron had done couldn't have been just an act, the buffoon was much to enraged and he wasn't a very good actor. '_I don't know what to think right now. As much as I want to be with her, I still hold some resentment for her over the whole Lil Diablo incident. Who knew dating Kim Possible would be this difficult?__** (If you don't know Shego by now this is some hardcore sarcasm in that last sentence)**__' _

I finished with the engine, stood up and dusted myself off. I took a long look at my handy work and smiled in satisfaction. '_Wait till Kimmie sees this. She won't be able to keep her hands off of me'_ she chuckled at her own humor. '_She has an issue with that already apparently' _I made my way into my kitchen for vitamin water and quickly checked my web page. '_Only two new messages? I guess the thievery business isn't exactly booming these days.' _A little disappointed, I decided to check them anyway. Work is work right?

_**BEEP…..BEEEP….BEEEEEEEPPP…..**_

_**AN UNKNOWN CALLER WANTS TO CONTACT YOU VIA WEBCAM…ACCEPT?**_

'_Who the hell?' _I clicked accept, curious as to who knew how to hack into my system. I had my computer on lock down, not wanting GJ to be able to get my location from my signal. NOONE was supposed to be able to break through all the fire walls I had been working on setting up for seven years. The loading screen for the web chat came up and I waited patiently, eager to see the face of the unknown hacker. Finally it loaded and Kim's face appeared on my screen.

"Kimmie, how did you get the codes to be able to contact me? No one is supposed to be able to get through all the fire walls I have set up."

"It was no big. It was kind of a maze at first but the closer I got to the end the easier it got." She gave me a small shrug as if it was something she did every day. I stared at her slack jawed wondering how a teenage girl with little to no computer knowledge (that I was aware of), could have hacked a system I had worked on and perfected for SEVEN years.

"Anyway that's beside the point. Shego, I think we need to talk." She said this in a serious enough tone to snap me out of my current state of shock. '_Uh oh….this can't be good. "We need to talk" is never good. Damn…...oh well, at least I can tell her sooner rather than later…." _

"Yeah, I think we do. You first" I finally croaked out, fearing what it is she might say. She took a deep breath and looked directly at me.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't get mad. And you have to promise not to go AWOL on me okay?" she finally breathed out, hoping I would agree to her terms. '_Okay, so it's supposed to make me mad…did the buffoon come back for round two? Oh if he hurt my Kimmie I swear ill rip of his dick and throw it to the damn sharks.' _Trying not to get visibly upset, I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself ready to hear what she had to say

"Okay Kimmie, I can't promise to not get mad, but I won't hurt anyone. I promise." I saw kim bite her lip, something I would normal find sexy, but in this situation, it was only worrisome.

"Well this is kinda hard to explain so im just gonna let it all out…." She took a deep breath,

"BettyandIkissedbutIdidn'twanttoitjustkindofhappeneda ndshekindoffeltmeupandIcould n'tpushherawaypleasedon'tbemad….."

**Sorry guys I just had to leave ya in suspense. Thank you very much for all of you who have left me reviews and put my story on your favorites list! I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last three! Please keep reviewing it inspires me greatly!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've had a lot going on with school and work. But anyway hers chapter 5, hope you guys like it **___

…**..Shego, I think we need to talk." She said this in a serious enough tone to snap me out of my current state of shock. 'Uh oh….this can't be good. "We need to talk" is never good. Damn…...oh well, at least I can tell her sooner rather than later…." **

**"Yeah, I think we do. You first" I finally croaked out, fearing what it is she might say. She took a deep breath and looked directly at me.**

**"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't get mad. And you have to promise not to go AWOL on me okay?" she finally breathed out, hoping I would agree to her terms. 'Okay, so it's supposed to make me mad…did the buffoon come back for round two? Oh if he hurt my Kimmie I swear ill rip of his dick and throw it to the damn sharks.' Trying not to get visibly upset, I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself ready to hear what she had to say**

**"Okay Kimmie, I can't promise to not get mad, but I won't hurt anyone. I promise." I saw Kim bite her lip, something I would normal find sexy, but in this situation, it was only worrisome.**

**"Well this is kinda hard to explain so I'm just gonna let it all out…." She took a deep breath,**

**"BettyandIkissedbutIdidn'twanttoitjustkindofhappeneda ndshekindoffeltmeupandIcould n'tpushherawaypleasedon'tbemad….."**

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

(Shego pov)

Shego could feel the rage take over her entire body. Her fists clenched so tight she could feel her sharp nails digging into the skin of her palms. Her teeth clenched and she could feel them grinding. _'Fucking Cyclops. How dare she touch my kimmie, I will rip every last organ from her body and force feed them to her.' _

"Sh-Shego? Are you okay?" she could barely hear kimmie's voice over the blood pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath and finally looked at the image of her princess on the computer screen. The look of complete concern on her face was enough to make Shego calm down, at least for the moment.

"I can't say that I'm fine princess. I want to rip her apart right now to be honest." Shego said threw gritted teeth. "And how could you let her do that?! You're one of the strongest people I know. I know she couldn't have over powered you that easily. Honestly Kim I think some part of you wanted it to happen." The words fell from Shego's mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. Kim stared wide eyed at her with shock. Kim closed her eyes and opened them again glaring at Shego.

"If that's really how you feel Shego then I don't know why I even told you. I expected you to be pissed at Betty, but I never thought you would attack me because of something I had no control over. I was pinned to the fucking wall Shego, and on top of that I was in shock. I'm sorry that I've never been in that situation before and I didn't know what to do. I may be a Possible, but despite what everyone seems to think I CAN'T do everything. Thanks for the support Shego. Call me when you get your head out of your ass." And with that Kim hung up, leaving a slack jawed and shocked Shego in her wake.

_'Fuck. What did I just do?' _Shego held her head in her hands and sighed.

"UGH! GOD DAMMIT!" Shego screamed in pure agony and anger, throwing a plasma blast at the near wall. Panting from exhaustion and anger, she fell to her knees in emotional defeat and began to do something she had never done, she began to cry.

KSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK 

(Kim's POV)

'_What the hell is her problem?! I can't believe she said that to me! How dare she assume I wanted that to happen.' _Kim was absolutely seething after her conversation with Shego. _'Maybe Betty was right about her…' _Kim sat at her desk contemplating what had just happened when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She quickly turned off her computer.

"Come in!" the door opened and Kim's mother, Ann stepped into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright in here Kim? I thought I heard yelling." Ann walked over to Kim and put a hand on her shoulder. Kim sighed, but did not respond. Her mother gave her a knowing look and sat down on Kim's bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Is it a boy problem? You can tell me sweetie." Kim sighed deeply once again and sat down next to her mother on the bed. Kim wrung her hands together nervously and took a deep breath.

"Well it's a little complicated. And it isn't exactly a boy problem…" Kim answered cryptically. Ann gave her a confused look before a look of realization appeared on her face. She smiled and took one of her daughter's hands in hers.

"Kimmie, is this your way of telling me you like girls? If it is than I just want you to know that I knew it would happen eventually sweetie. I've noticed the way that you always seem excited when you go on a mission involving Shego. I've also notice how careful you study her file, you must have pulled it out at least twelve times in the last four days." Ann giggled and Kim just blushed.

"It's funny you brought her up because she's actually part of the problem…" Ann's facial expression quickly turned to one of anger.

"What did she do to you? If she hurt you I swear I will hunt her down, super powers or not." Kim was surprised by her mother's passionate statement. She shook her head in answer and Ann simply put a gentle hand on her shoulder again.

"Then what is the problem dear?" Kim swallowed to knot in her throat.

"Well I told her that someone else kissed me, without my permission by the way, and she went completely mental and said that I could've stopped it if I wanted to. And even went as far to say that I wanted it to happen" Ann gave her a look of pity and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to understand where she's coming from. She sees you as the most amazing person in the world. She has come to believe that you actually can do ANYTHING, which in her mind means you can fight of anyone trying to those things to you. She sees you as someone that can take care of themselves, so learning about this so suddenly makes her feel as if you didn't try to stop it." Kim listened to her mother's words with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I guess I didn't think of it that way. I just assumed that she was angry and taking it out on me." Kim looked down at her hands sadly.

"You also have to remember that she's probably beating herself up right now for not being able to protect you." Kim nodded in understanding and sighed. _'I need to go apologize to her' _

"I blew up at her mom. I feel terrible. Even if I wanted to apologize she probably won't even talk to me…" A tear escaped her eye and flowed down her cheek. Her mother wiped the tear away.

"Maybe you should just give her some time. I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Her mother gave her a quick hug and stood up. She walked to the door and turned around to face her daughter.

"Oh and when you do make up with Shego tell her your father and I would like to have a word with her." With that her mother closed the door, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.

_'Mom said to give her some time, but I don't want to just leave it like this. If I don't go and apologize as soon as possible it might be too late. What is it they say? "Never go to bed angry".' _Kim got up off her bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed her mission outfit and put it on. She ran down the stairs and told Wade to call her a ride.

"Where you headed Kim? No missions are showing up on the site." Wade asked curiously.

"I need to find Shego, Wade. A sort of preemptive strike." He nodded and began typing at a furious pace.

"Alright I have her coordinates and your ride is on the way" Kim smiled appreciatively.

"You rock Wade! Thanks"

"No problem Kim, just be careful okay?" Kim nodded and turned off her Kimmunicator. About five minutes later a military grade helicopter landed in the street in front of her house. She hoped in the passenger's seat and put on her own headset.

"Thanks for picking me up Smitty" The pilot smiled and began taking off.

"No problem Miss Possible. It's the least I can do after you saved my daughter from that run away roller coaster last year."

"Oh that was no big. It was just a simple matter of using the friction on the tracks and reversing the wheels trajectory, therefor making the cars come to a stop." Kim said, brushing it off as if a third grader could have done it. The pilot chuckled and continued flying.

About twenty minutes later they landed on the roof top of a skyscraper in the middle of Go city.

"Thanks for the ride Smitty, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Kim. Anytime" He gave her a salute and took off. Looking at her Kimmunicator, she could see that Shego was exactly two building away from the rooftop she currently resided on. Using her grappling hook she swung to the next building, and then the next one. Kim put the grappling hook back in its holster and approached the door on the rooftop. She tried to open it but it was locked. _'Damn. Well looks like I have to channel my inner Shego and pick the lock.' _She took a hair pin from her pocket and got to work.

A few minutes later she heard the satisfying click of the lock. She ran down the flight of stairs and came to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was an elevator. According to Wade's information Shego was on the bottom floor. Kim rode the elevator to the bottom floor, her heart pounding in her chest nervously. The doors to the elevator opened to a smaller hallway that had only two doors, the main door, and Shego's. Taking a deep breath Kim knocked. Silence answered her until finally the door slowly opened.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

(Shego's POV)

Shego was curled up in her bed trying to forget all that had just happened. '_It's over. I've lost her again.' __**'Ah, but do you really want someone like her, knowing what she's done? She's not like we thought she was. She's just like everyone else. Always out to hurt you….' **_Shego was beginning to think that the voice in her head was right. A lone tear escaped her eye and settled on her pillow. Just as she was about to close her eyes and sleep there was a knock at the door. _'Who would that be at this time of night?'_ She got up from her bed and walked to the front door, still in her green pajama pants and black tank top. She looked through the peep hole and her heart dropped. It was Kim. _'What is she doing here?' _She hesitated to open the door, but finally decided it was best to see what the red headed girl wanted. She opened the door slowly and her eyes met Kim's in a wounded glare.

"What do you want Kim?" Shego croaked, her voice breaking almost inaudibly. Kim fiddled with her belt nervously, refusing to make eye contact with the green skinned beauty.

"I-I came to say that I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. It was uncalled for." Kim stuttered. Shegos heart swelled at the hero's words, but something stopped her from taking the girl into her arms and forgiving her. She sighed and looked at Kim's hopeful face. Her heart broke a little at the thought of what she now had to do.

"Kim, I can't accept your apology. Please leave. I can't deal with this right now." She saw Kim's face fall at these words and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh okay. W-well will you ever be able to forgive me?" Shego sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're not asking forgiveness for the right things. And I can't talk about this right now. Just leave."Shego sounded harsh and guarded but she needed to get her point across. She'd already been hurt once by the girl, she wouldn't do it again.

"Goodbye Kim" Without another glance at Kim she shut the door and didn't turn back. While walking back to her room she could just barely hear the sounds of the girl sobbing.

_**Sorry cliffhanger again! Please review guys; I'd love to her what you have to say about this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Well anyway here's chapter 6!**_

** "What do you want Kim?" Shego croaked, her voice breaking almost inaudibly. Kim fiddled with her belt nervously, refusing to make eye contact with the green skinned beauty.**

**"I-I came to say that I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. It was uncalled for." Kim stuttered. Shego's heart swelled at the hero's words, but something stopped her from taking the girl into her arms and forgiving her. She sighed and looked at Kim's hopeful face. Her heart broke a little at the thought of what she now had to do.**

**"Kim, I can't accept your apology. Please leave. I can't deal with this right now." She saw Kim's face fall at these words and tears began to form in her eyes.**

**"Oh okay. W-well will you ever be able to forgive me?" Shego sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.**

**"You're not asking forgiveness for the right things. And I can't talk about this right now. Just leave."Shego sounded harsh and guarded but she needed to get her point across. She'd already been hurt once by the girl, she wouldn't do it again.**

**"Goodbye Kim" Without another glance at Kim she shut the door and didn't turn back. While walking back to her room she could just barely hear the sounds of the girl sobbing.**

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

(Kim's POV)

Kim hadn't left her room since that night. It had been three weeks and she felt sick with heartache. She missed Shego so much. Kim hadn't left her bed and her parents were starting to worry. She hadn't done anything but lie in bed and listen to her favorite band Halestorm. One song in particular was put on repeat, **Private Parts.**

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

_(I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?)_

_What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?_

_(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)_

_I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

The lyrics spoke to Kim and she couldn't get them out of her head. She sat up and groaned. Her limbs were sore and unused. She tried to motivate herself to get out of bed but her limbs simply would not obey. She quickly gave up on trying to get up and changed the song on her mp3. Suddenly the Kimmunicator began chirping from its place on the nightstand. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to make herself decently presentable. She pressed the accept button.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Wade's eyes widened a bit at the sight before him. Kim's hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked pale and thin like she hadn't eaten for days (which she hadn't). Wade closed his gaping mouth.

"Kim I was just checking to see if you're okay, no one has seen you in weeks and you kept blocking everyone's calls." Kim gave a grimace and nodded, her eyes not meeting the young computer genius'. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I know Wade. It's been a rough couple of weeks. I haven't been feeling well." Kim lied trying to get the young genius off her trail. He nodded and his eyes reflected concern, distrust in the statement and sadness for his friend.

"Well if you feel up to it I have a mission for you. It seems that someone has stolen the largest diamond in the world from the museum of natural history."

"Hmmm… sounds like it has Senor Senior Senior written all over it. Why would they put something so valuable on display in the first place?" Wade chuckled and shook his head.

"You know politicians; it's a display of power." Kim nodded and gave him a small smile. She stretched and yawned loudly. "Anyway here's the surveillance tape." The screen switched to black and white, displaying the giant diamond in the middle of the room. Within seconds the diamond disappeared.

"Wait Wade, re-wind that." He rewound the tape and played it again, "pause it." He paused the tape and she could just barely make out a black blur. Zooming in on the picture she could almost make out a marking of some kind on the front of the cat suit the criminal was wearing. _'Wait…cat suit?! No, no it couldn't be, it must be a mistake.'_ She shook her head in an attempt to free her mind of the green skinned goddess.

"Well it's not much to go off of, but at least we know what they're wearing. I think I might know who it is, but I need to do something first…"

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

(Shego's POV)

I started stealing again, and I don't mean stealing information like I've been doing. I guess I did it in hopes that she would show up to save the day in that annoying way she does. I don't even know why I want to see her after what she did to me. Knowing me I probably just want to kick her ass.

I had gone on a criminal rampage and it was all over the news. Drakken had even called me and begged me to take my old job back, saying how proud he was of me. Pffft, as if I'd go back to the blue idiot.

I slowly got out of bed and held my aching head in my hands. I hadn't slept for days and it was really starting to get to me. I breathed in heavily and willed my body towards the bathroom.

The warm drops of water on my skin were but a small comfort in my agony. _'Oh come on, aren't we being just a little dramatic here? This is Kim Possible we're talking about. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't see this coming.' _I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts of the redhead. I could feel the frustration building inside of me, pushing aside the small feeling of comfort I had just gained in the shower's gentle embrace. The water had turned icy cold in my dazed state. I turned it off, giving up on my small comfort.

I dried myself off and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a green V-neck shirt. I searched the fridge for something to eat and finally settled on a bowl of mixed fruit. I ate discontentedly and mulled over my next move. _'Clearly I'm going to have to do something big to get Princess to even show up…Hmmmm…I'll have to do some research for this one.' _Grabbing my computer off the kitchen counter I began furiously typing, my fingers moving so fast over the keys it was a wonder they weren't on fire.

"AH HAH! Here we are, the largest diamond in the world is on display right now at the Museum of Natural History in New York!" I exclaimed in victory to no one in particular. _'HA! Princess can't possibly ignore this one!' _I smiled deviously and continued typing. Soon my smile of triumph had been stolen from my face. It had already been stolen. Someone had beaten me to it.

"Dammit! Who could've stolen it? It had one of the best security systems in the world! It would have been a challenge even for me and I'M THE BEST." I clutched my hair in rage and frustration, pacing back and forth in my small kitchen. _'Stop trying to figure out who stole it and start thinking up a different scheme!' _And then it hit me. It was perfect! _'Two birds, one stone.' _I smiled once again and put on my cat-suit. I jumped into my jet and took off.

"Here I come Betty."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

(Kim's POV)

"I need to speak to Betty. It's urgent." I was at the front gate of the military complex trying to gain entrance.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't grant you access to this base. We aren't even supposed to be speaking. The fact that you were able to get this close to the compound without being shot on sight is astounding. And yes, I know who you are but I simply can't let you through without Dr. Director's direct orders." I sighed and fished the Kimmunicator out of my pocket. Wade almost immediately appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" the young computer genius asked.

"Well Wade seems I can't just go strolling into GJ HQ so, I was wondering if you could get Dr. Director on the line so I can get clearance?" I huffed. It wasn't the guard's fault I just wasn't having the best day in the first place and this definitely didn't help.

"Sure no problem Kim. Give me a second." He began furiously typing with a look of concentration on his face. Finally with one last click and a triumphant smile on his face, Betty's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Kim, it's good to see you. To what do I owe the…pleasure." She finished the sentence with a seductive flair to her voice that made my stomach fluster.

"Hey Betty, I'm outside HQ. I just need you to tell this fine soldier here that I'm good to go." I turned the Kimmunicator towards the guard and his face lit up in shock.

"D-Dr. Director, I didn't realize…" Betty cut him off midsentence.

"Well obviously. Let this young lady in and spread the word, Kim Possible is to be given immediate clearance at ALL times. Understood?" He nodded and opened the gate.

"Sorry about that Miss Possible." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"No big, you were just doing your job. Sorry Betty was so hard on you."

After walking through five more clearance areas with no problems I finally made it to the door to Betty's office. I inhaled slowly, trying to calm my pounding heart, and opened the door.

Betty was hunched over her desk, scratching furiously on a piece of paper. The way her forehead crinkled in concentration was almost cute. I closed the door audibly, indirectly announcing my presence. She looked up from her writing and smiled warmly at me, the smile reached her eyes, causing them to sparkle.

"Take a seat Kim, please." I walked over to the chair in front of her desk and sat down, crossing my legs and putting my hands in my lap.

"So Kim, is this a business call or did you just miss me?" she smirked at me, placing her chin on her intertwined hands. My face flushed at the slight seductive fluctuation in her voice and I wrung my hands together nervously.

"Well Betty, I'm sure you're aware that the largest diamond in the world was stolen from the Museum of Natural History. I surveyed the surveillance tapes and….well….where is Ron being held Betty?" Betty's smile quickly disappeared and a look of agitation and frustration appeared on her face.

"Shortly after we lost contact with you a few weeks ago, Ronald was being held in a cell in the compound. We honestly aren't quite sure what happened. One minute he was in his cell and the next he was gone. I've looked at the surveillance tapes a thousand times and I couldn't find a thing." She shook her head in frustration.

"Not that I don't trust you but do you mind if I take a look at the tape?" I asked timidly. She gave me a small smile of reassurance and began typing a code into the computer on her desk.

"Be my guest Kim, I don't mind." Instead of turning the computer my way she gestured to the small space next to her chair. I inhaled slowly, trying to calm myself down and got up to stand next to her, my eyes intent on the screen in front of me. Feeling her presence so close to me made me shiver slightly. Trying to ignore it, I started the video at a few moments before Ron disappeared from the cell.

At first I couldn't see anything. He was just sitting there on the bed in his cell, staring at the wall. _'Wait…what's that?'_ I paused the video and rewound it. He's lips were moving, as if he was talking to someone.

"Betty, was he put in a cell with someone?" she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"No, we made sure he had his own cell in the isolated part of the compound."

I zoomed in on the video and played it again. There he was seemingly talking to air, and then nothing. He was gone. I must have rewound it ten times before I saw it. A flash of light, just barely noticeable in the corner of the screen. I zoomed in on that part of the picture and slowed down the tape considerably. And there it was. Someone in a ninja mask and outfit jumped out of the beam of light and grabbed Ron.

"How could I have missed that? I've been watching that video at least ten times a day since he disappeared." She held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Betty it's okay. Anyone would have missed that, I just got lucky." I tried to reassure her. It was obvious that she was stressed out about the situation. She looked up at me with an appreciative smile and lightly took my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you Kim. What would I do without you?" She smiled THAT smile. A smile that would make anyone weak at the knees. I found myself leaning up against the desk to keep from swooning and hitting the floor. My face flushed with embarrassment and I had the desk in a death grip. She stood up from the chair, causing there to be mere inches between our bodies. I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest with how much it was beating.

"Now that's over, have you given any thought to my…proposal." She breathed in a seductive whisper. Her warm breathe cascaded over my lips, clouding my mind even further. I swallowed audibly, trying to find my voice in the bundle of nervousness that was me. _'Actions speak louder than words…' _a voice in my head seemed to whisper tauntingly. I took a deep breath and looked straight into her one good hazel eye.

_**Cliff-hanger! Sorry lol. Please review guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **__** I put a lot of time and work into that one and I really hope you like chapter 7 just as much! And for those of you that are wondering where the rated "M" in this story is, don't worry its coming just not this chapter. Anyway Enjoy!**_

"**Thank you Kim. What would I do without you?" She smiled THAT smile. A smile that would make anyone weak at the knees. I found myself leaning up against the desk to keep from swooning and hitting the floor. My face flushed with embarrassment and I had the desk in a death grip. She stood up from the chair, causing there to be mere inches between our bodies. I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest with how much it was beating.**

** "Now that's over, have you given any thought to my…proposal?" She breathed in a seductive whisper. Her warm breathe cascaded over my lips, clouding my mind even further. I swallowed audibly, trying to find my voice in the bundle of nervousness that was me. 'Actions speak louder than words…' a voice in my head seemed to whisper tauntingly. I took a deep breath and looked straight into her one good hazel eye…**

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

(Shego's POV)

_'God damn, I forgot how much I hated crawling in air-vents' _I shimmied my way through the air-vents in GJ HQ, trying to navigate myself in the correct direction of my target. Finally I made it to the grate I was looking for. I reached into the pocket on my ankle and pulled out my laser pen, cutting out the grate from the air-vent. I carefully lowered myself into the small room, quickly scanning for any security cameras or guards. Seeing nothing, I quietly and carefully made my way to a security clearance door on the other side of the room. I plugged my computer into it and began working on the code to open the door. Within a few minutes I cracked the code and the door swung open.

_'Alright, if I was a buffoon with monkey powers where would I be held?'_ I walked with my back to the wall, attempting to hide in the shadows. I came to an unguarded door. I could hear voices coming from behind the door so I gently pressed my ear to the cold metal, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Now that's over, have you given any thought to my…proposal?" I could just barely make out a female voice. _'That sounded like…Betty. Well looks like I'll have to execute stage two of the plan first.' _

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK 

(Kim's POV)

I took a deep breath and looked straight into her one good hazel eye. I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed gently, putting some distance between us.

"Betty, I'm not ready for this kind of relationship with you or with anyone really. Right now the only woman I want to be with is Shego, and that's probably never going to happen. Maybe I'll change my mind, who knows? But as of right now I can't do this. With you or anyone." I saw a look of shock appear on her face as she backed away from me. Hurt was reflected in her eyes as she took her seat again.

"Alright Kim I understand. Perhaps I've been to forward as of late. I apologize for that. But just know that it doesn't mean that I will give up on you anytime soon." She made eye contact with me to be sure that I heard the sincerity in her voice. I was about to respond but then the door slammed open.

Shego stood at the threshold, hands blazing with plasma and a feral look on her face. She let out a growl and lunged in Betty's direction. Her plasma encased fist hit the desk and melted its surface instantly.

"How dare you fucking touch MY Kimmie! Don't you have anything better to do than try and fuck your employees? I ought to finish what I started eight years ago and rip your other fucking eye out so you can't even LOOK at what is MINE! I thought you had learned your lesson, but I guess I need to give you another reminder." Shego screamed in an inhuman tone. Shego was honestly scaring me now. I had never seen her that angry before.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

(Betty's POV)

_**Eight years ago, Go city**_

I had just gotten back from a mission in Hawaii, stopping a mad scientist from activating a dormant volcano and I was exhausted. I opened up the door to my apartment and immediately laid down on the couch in the living room. I let out a heavy sigh and reached for the answering machine next to me. I had two messages so I let them play as I mindlessly channel surfed.

_"Hey honey it's your mom. Just checking in to see how you are. You haven't come to see your father and me in quite a while. Please come visit us soon dear. Call me back."_

**BEEP**

_"Hey Betty, its Tiffany from the club. Hope you still recognize my voice. You should, it's only been like twelve hours. Um…..anyway I wanted to tell you I had a great time with you last night and I'd love to do it again sometime. Call me!_

I sighed in frustration and deleted both of the messages. I continued to channel surf until I eventually gave up, landing on the news channel. _'I knew going home with that Tiffany chick was a bad idea. She's already clingy as hell and we just had sex. And how did she get my number anyway?' _I closed my eyes, the TV serving as back-round noise to my racing thoughts. I picked up the phone and decided to call up my best friend. _'Maybe she'll save me from this crippling boredom.' _It rang twice before she even picked up.

"What do you want?" Was the greeting she gave me, voice filled with annoyance. I was taken aback by her tone.

"Why the rudeness? I was simply calling my best friend to see if she would rescue me from my boredom and possibly spend some quality time with me and I'm attacked? I'm so hurt Sheeg." I said in my imitation of a sad voice. I heard my green skinned friend exhale in a frustrated manor.

"Sorry Betts, I just found out the girl I've been dating cheat on me so I'm not in the best move." I paused in my response to this. _'Wait….what was her girlfriends name again?' _

"It's been a while since we hung out then, because I can't seem to remember her name. How long have you guys been dating anyway? And another thing, why haven't I met her?" I let out in one long breath. Adding a harsh tone of hurt and disappointment on the last question. I heard her lightly chuckle at my last question.

"Dude, breathe Betts. Yeah it has been a while, sorry about that. I guess we've just both been crazy busy with work. I can't count how many times I've taken down the same villain this week. Anyway, her name is Tiffany and we've been dating for five months, our sixth is coming up actually. And the reason I never introduced her to you is that I know you'd use that weird love mojo you have to snatch her away from me. Maybe after I find the fucker that dared to touch her and rip her organs from her body I'll bring her over to meet ya." I almost dropped the phone after what she had just told me. _'FUCK! What the fuck did I DO? Wait; maybe it's just a coincidence. Tiffany's a common enough name.' _

"Hey Betts you still there?" I jumped a little at the question. I took a deep breath to calm my rapid heart-beat.

"Yeah sorry, I spaced out for a second there. What did she say happened last night?" I was officially curious about this girl and I was determined to prove to myself that it wasn't the same girl from last night. I heard Shego let out a very loud, frustrated sigh.

"Well I guess she was working down at the club last night and some drunk bitch started saying some seriously messed up things to her. She says this chick would not leave her alone and waited till she got off work and practically jumped her bones. She told me after work this chick started buying her drinks and she didn't want to be rude so she took them. And I guess she took her home with her. She says she doesn't remember the rest. I want to believe her but I honestly don't know what to think right now." I heard her sigh again and in the back-round I could just barely make out the sound of a knife being sharpened.

'_Oh shit, she's sharpening her knives again…..NOT good…' _Even when we were little, I knew something was seriously pissing Shego off if she started sharpening her knives. Since the age of seven I knew that if I heard that noise it was NOT a good idea to be anywhere near her until she somehow calmed herself down. I was just glad I wasn't within throwing distance of her, and prayed no one was.

I started biting my nails nervously, trying to think how I was going to tell my BEST FRIEND that I had slept with her girlfriend of six months. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey I'm gonna put the phone down real quick okay? Someone's at the door." _**SHING…..SHING…SHING…..**_The sound of the blade being drug against the sharpening stone gave me a slight shiver.

"Alright, but hurry up. I still need to talk to you about helping me track down the bitch." I swallowed almost audibly and put the phone down carefully on the coffee table in front of me. I lifted myself off the couch, wincing at the ache in my muscles. Walking over to the door I opened it quickly completely prepared to tell whoever was on the other side to leave. I looked up and froze. It was Tiffany. _'Fuck. What the fuck is she doing here?!' _I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. She stepped forward, much to close for comfort, with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Hey Betty. I thought I'd drop by for round two." She pushed me back into the apartment and closed the door behind her, a lust filled look in her ice blue eyes. A smirk appeared on her face in response to my shocked reaction. I shook my head and tried to snap myself out of my daze.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember telling you where I live, or giving you my number for that matter." She just smiled at this, wrapping an arm around my neck and running a finger from my forehead to my collarbone lightly, causing me to shiver.

"Don't you remember? You took me home with you last night. And what a night it was. As for your number, I got it off Shego's phone." She whispered the last part lightly into my ear, causing me to shiver once again. I tried to push her away, but she only tightened her grip and backed me up against the door, pinning me there.

"So you knew who I was this whole time? How could you let this happen? Why would you do this to Shego?" She laughed maliciously and forced a leg between mine, pushing upward, causing me to let out a moan.

"How could I? How could you?! You were her BEST FRIEND! If anyone is going to turn into the bad guy here it'll be you. I wonder what she'll do to you when she finds out…"

She said in mock shock. She pushed her body even tighter against mine and forced her lips on mine. I tried to resist, but the combination of her soft lips and the leg putting gentle pressure between mine was all too much so I kissed her back. I put all of my frustration and contempt of her in to the kiss, making it hard and vicious. I switched our positions and pinned her to the wall next to the door, almost throwing her into the brick. She let out a loud moan, whether it was from pain or pleasure was irrelevant to me.

I lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around my hips, and began attacking her neck with my teeth. She let out a cry of pain when I sunk my teeth into her hard enough to break skin. I lapped up the small bit of blood with my tongue and looked up at her in a mixture of lust and anger. Her face showed both intense excitement and fear of what I would do next.

_**BANG…..BANG….BANG**_

"BETTY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M KICKING THE FUCKER IN!" The one voice I did not expect to hear boomed from the other side of the door murderously.

I put Tiffany down, causing her to fall straight on her ass with a loud thump. I began to shake uncontrollably, sincerely afraid for my own life as I cautiously inched my way towards the door. Too late. One kick from Shego's super-powered foot sent the door flying to the other side of the room with a loud crash.

"Oh Shego baby thank God you're here. I didn't want you to find out this way. I just came over here to tell Betty that we need to tell you and that what happened last night couldn't happen again. She….She just attacked me in blind lust. I don't know what got into her. Just look at what she did to my neck!" Tiffany said, her eyes pooling over with tears, her voice shaking in what I knew was fake fear.

Shego turned her fiery gaze towards me. I could almost feel her eyes burning into my very soul as she stepped angrily towards me. I was literally shaking with fear now. My stomach was tied in knots and I couldn't find the strength to speak, though my mouth was wide open. She stopped just a few feet in front of me, glaring down at me. Though she was only a few inches taller than me, in her anger she seemed much larger and more intimidating.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me a few inches off the ground with her inhuman strength.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. BETTY. I can't believe you would do something like this to me! I trusted you, we've known each other for years and you do THIS to me?! Give me one good reason not to gut you like the pig you are." She spit in my face menacingly. I could almost feel the anger radiate off her in waves. I swallowed thickly and tried to calm myself enough to speak.

"In my defense, I didn't even know what your girlfriend looked like. And I can't believe you would take the word of this…this _whore _over the word of someone you've known your whole life. Besides, she practically BEGGED for me to fuck her just like the two cent fucking whore she is." The words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them and my eyes widened in shock at what I had just said. Shego's face contorted in rage. If she wasn't angry before she was now.

Shego's entire body lit up with plasma in her rage and it caused the hand on my collar to burn trough my uniform, tearing it down the middle and dropping me to the ground with a large thud.

"THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU SEDUCE AND TAKE WHAT IS MINE!" The tone in her voice was almost demonic as her plasma embraced her in a dangerous tornado of pure power. She lifted me up again and threw me against the far wall. I could feel three of my ribs break as I landed, the sickening crunch ringing in my ears. I cried out in pain and clutch the right side of my body, falling into the fetal position.

She leaned down on one knee and lifted me up to her eye level. Her eyes were pitch black. There was no reaching her now, at least not the Shego I knew.

"You know Betts; I always thought you had the prettiest eyes. Almost golden aren't they? In fact I'd say they're you're most attractive trait. You've probably lured quite a few girls in with just those eyes of yours." Her hand was gently stroking my cheek, while the other squeezed around my throat. The hand stroking my cheek had dug into my eye socket before I even had time to blink. I screamed in agony at the burning in my skull, both hands now clutching the bloody socket that was once my right eye.

"Oops. Wonder what you'll do now hmmm? Not a lot of girls I know are into Cyclops'. Well, it's been fun Betts. We'll have to get together like this again sometime. You know, minus the betrayal and ass kicking of course. I do hope you learned your lesson or next time I'll have to take to other one away. Really if you look at it you're quite lucky. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't be breathing right now, so really you should be thanking me for being so lenient. I'll even be nice and call you and ambulance so you don't bleed out. Isn't that what friends are for?" She laughed in a psychotic, high pitched manner and walked away from my hunched over, sobbing body.

Tiffany had long since run out of the apartment, fearing what fate would befall her in the hands of her girlfriend. Smart girl. Wish I had been as lucky to have gotten a running start. i watched my best friend walk out of my broken apartment door, vision blurring until finally, i blacked out.

_**Well there you have it. Shego and Betty have a disturbing past. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review id like to know what you guys think about this one!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So glad y'all liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much. Oh and Kim possible and all other characters belong to Disney. I own nothing sadly. Here's chapter 8! Happy reading!**_

**"Oops. Wonder what you'll do now hmmm? Not a lot of girls I know are into Cyclops'. Well, it's been fun Betts. We'll have to get together like this again sometime. You know, minus the betrayal and ass kicking of course. I do hope you learned your lesson or next time I'll have to take to other one away. Really if you look at it you're quite lucky. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't be breathing right now, so really you should be thanking me for being so lenient. I'll even be nice and call you and ambulance so you don't bleed out. Isn't that what friends are for?" She laughed in a psychotic, high pitched manner and walked away from my hunched over, sobbing body.**

**Tiffany had long since run out of the apartment, fearing what fate would befall her in the hands of her girlfriend. Smart girl. Wish I had been as lucky to have gotten a running start. I watched my best friend walk out of my broken apartment door, vision blurring until finally, I blacked out…**

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS 

(Betty's POV)

_**Present, GJ HQ**_

"How dare you fucking touch MY Kimmie! Don't you have anything better to do than try and fuck your employees? I ought to finish what I started eight years ago and rip your other fucking eye out so you can't even LOOK at what is MINE! I thought you had learned your lesson, but I guess I need to give you another reminder." Shego shouted in my face, tone so similar to that night that it made me shiver. I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"Shay, it's not up to me or you who Kim chooses to be with, that's her decision to make. And I really don't appreciate you treating her like an object that can be OWNED, she's a person Shay. She doesn't BELONG to you." I said as calmly as I could without my voice shaking. Inside I was balled up in a corner crying from fear, but on the outside I was steely and authoritarian. I couldn't afford to let Kim see me back down to Shego. She needed to see I wasn't afraid to face anything or anyone to have her.

Shego growled at my use of her real name and lunged towards me, plasma encased fist headed straight for my head. I moved my head slightly and dodged the fist, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and let out a groan. I then took her arm and snapped her fore arm in half. She let out a high pitched scream and yanked it out of my grasp, cradling it to her body and whimpering in pain. She took a couple of deep breaths and glared up at me, the pupils of her eyes drowning her iris's, making her eyes look completely black and demonic.

"So we're playing dirty now Betts? Fine by me." she growled the last part out, lunging at me with a killer look in her eyes. I tried to dodge, but she grabbed me by the throat and threw me clear across the room. I hit the wall hard, causing the plaster to cave in around my body. I looked up and saw her standing over me with a blank expression and then a smirk slowly crept onto her face.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight. Sure brings back old times huh Betts? Funny how history repeats itself. You're in exactly the same position as last time. You need to learn to not touch what doesn't belong to you. I guess I'll just have to give you another reminder." She pinned me to the ground with a foot on my neck as she charged her good hand up with plasma. I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"STOP SHEGO!" I heard Kim scream from the other side of the room. I had almost forgotten that she was there. I opened my eyes to look in her direction and saw tears streaming down her face. My heart cracked at this. Shego turned to look at her and her hard expression softened instantly. Kim marched over to us and looked Shego dead in the eyes. _'How is she doing that?! Does she know how dangerous Shego is?'_ I gapped at Kim as she stared Shego down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she screamed directly in Shego's face. I saw Shego flinch at Kim's tone and open her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She had left Shego speechless. I looked up at Kim in surprise. When Shego still didn't say anything I decided it would be best if I spoke up.

"Kim, Shego and I have known each other for quite some time. We grew up together in fact. We were the best of friends throughout our adolescent years." I paused not knowing what to say. Kim looked between me and Shego in shock. "Shego had a girlfriend when I was in my early twenties and she in her late teens; I believe her name was Tiffany. Let's just say there was a misunderstanding concerning Tiffany that caused me to lose my eye." I folded my hands in front of me nervously as I watched Kim's face contort in confusion and Shego's in anger.

"Misunderstanding my ass! You knew exactly who you were sleeping with and you know it!" she pointed an accusing finger at me and scowled.

"Shay, how could I have known who she was if you never introduced me to her? You never even showed me pictures! You were so possessive and insecure that you wouldn't even introduce a girl you dated for six months to your best friend. It is not my fault that we happened to be in the same club on the same night. And she was lying to you Shay! Yes we had sex but I didn't do any of those things she said when you showed up at the apartment. SHE was the one that really betrayed you. She KNEW who I was the entire time and she didn't care." They were both staring at me with wide shocked eyes. I saw Shego deflate at my words as she leaned against the opposite wall.

"She's telling the truth Kimmie, we have known each other almost our whole lives. Betty was my best friend. My ONLY friend after the comet gave my brothers and me our powers. She and Tiffany were all I had." Shego slid down the wall and sat on the floor, almost cocooning into herself. Kim looked down at Shego in shock and took a few steps back.

"Y-you almost KILLED your best friend over something that wasn't her fault?!" Kim shrieked, tears of anger running down her face. Shego lifted her head from her knees, the fire back in her emerald eyes.

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time! My instincts had taken over. All my brain knew was that my "mate" had been harmed and I had to eliminate the threat, it didn't matter who it was Kim. That's one of the side effects of my powers, it makes my more primal instincts stronger." I looked at Shego with a wide gaze. _'If that's true than why hasn't she apologized after all these years? If she didn't mean to do it and it was simply her instincts taking over than why couldn't she have apologized?!'_ This realization only angered me more as I took long strides, crossing the room in less than a few seconds.

"Either that is complete BULLSHIT or you just didn't have the balls to apologize to me. Which one is it Shay? Because I'm going to be really pissed with you if you just lied to a woman you supposedly love just to save your own ass." I stared her down with my one good eye, both hands on my hips and waited for a reply. I saw her pale slightly and she averted her gaze.

"Look Betty, you know I'm no good with apologies and I figured after that you would hate my guts and never want to see me again. So….I'm….s-sorry I gouged your eye out Bets. You know I never would have done that intentionally, but when I heard Tiffany in the back round I just…I don't know…jumped to conclusions. And then my instincts took over and it was like I wasn't even myself. It was like I was watching what was going on from someone else's point of view, watching myself hurt you. After that I didn't know how to live with myself. Of course my brother's noticed and at that point I couldn't keep pretending that what I had turned into wasn't a monster, so I became a villain because I knew that anyone that could hurt their best friend that bad wasn't worth being a hero." I saw a lone tear fall down her cheek after she was done speaking and it almost made me falter in my treatment of her, but then I remembered why she was here.

"Shay, I accept your apology, but now we are discussing a completely separate topic. I assume you are here to get "Your Kim" back. I will remind you that Kim is an adult and can make her own decisions; she is also not an object or something to be owned. However, if Kim does choose to be with you, I give you both my blessing and best wishes and hope that you, Shay would do the same for me if the situation is reversed." I held out my hand the Shay in a friendly gesture. She took my hand and stood up, gripping my hand tightly.

"Understood Bets, as long as whoever isn't chosen promises to not get jealous or try and pursue Kim while she is with the other?" I nodded my head in agreement and squeezed her hand in a firm shake.

"So that's it? Everything's fine now? No more fighting and getting jealous for no reason? Just like that?" Kim looked both confused and infuriated that all the drama had been so easily fixed. Shego walked over to Kim and draped her unbroken arm around her.

"Not exactly Princess. We've gotten our stuff out of the way but now it's your turn. Anything you have to say?" Shego said, signature smirk on her face. Kim's eyes filled with a fiery rage I had never seen before as she punched Shego right in the jaw, successfully knocking her onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Shego screamed, rubbing her bruised jaw tenderly. Kim was shaking with rage, her hands balled into fists and her eyes were boring into Shego's intensely.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME CRY MY EYES OUT EVERY NIGHT FOR THREE WEEKS OVER AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? NO SHEGO, UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WERE WRONG FOR NOT ACCEPTING MY APOLOGY AND FOR ASSUMING I WAS SLEEPING WITH BETTY BEHIND YOUR BACK THAN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

The very power behind Kim's shouts shook me to my core. I saw Shego visibly flinch from the shouting as if it had hurt her more than when Kim had hit her. Kim had calmed down considerably after she was done shouting and had sat down in the chair in front of my desk that was remarkably still intact after all that had transpired within the room. Shego got up off the floor and approached Kim carefully.

"Look Cupcake I'm sorry I put you through all that, but I'm not great with relationships. I'm afraid of getting hurt again and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Kim sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"This isn't fair Shego. You can't just push me away like that an expect me to fall right back into your arms. You have to prove yourself this time. You have to prove to me that you really want to be with me and that this isn't just some stupid way for you to prevent Betty from dating me." She looked Shego straight in the eyes as she moved to stand.

"And Betty that goes for you as well. Like you said, I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions. You are both going to have to work to gain back my trust. Let the best man win." And with that she strode out of my office, leaving me and Shego in wide eyed shock.

_**There you go chapter 8! Hope you all liked it, please review and let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So glad y'all liked the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this one just as much. Oh and Kim possible and all other characters belong to Disney. I own nothing sadly. Here's chapter 9! Happy reading!**_

(Kim's POV)

It had been almost a week since I had last heard from Betty or Shego and I was beginning to think that neither of them wanted me as much as I thought they had. _'Maybe that whole "May the best man win" thing wasn't the best plan. What was I thinking? I know that I was mad at them both but I should have just picked Shego, fought with her a little bit, made up and left it at that. What am I going to do now?' _I sighed deeply and got up from bed to get ready for school. It was my last semester of senior year and I'd be damned if I was going to let those two hot heads ruin it for me.

I put on a simple green T-shirt and black cargo pants and headed down stairs to eat a quick breakfast. And of course right on cue, the second my feet touched the bottom stair a rocket flew past my head. _'Here comes the other one in three…two…one' _I did a quick front flip to avoid the second rocket hurtling at my legs and grabbed it in mid-air, throwing it against the wall with a loud THUNK.

"Wow! That was Badical! Nice reflexes sis." The Tweebs, as I had so lovingly named them grinned up at me in faked innocence. I glared down at them.

"Seriously Tweebs? Don't you think it's a little early for your antics? Shouldn't you be watching cartoons or something like normal children?"

"But Kim…we're not normal…we're Possibles." Finishing each other's sentence effortlessly they smirked up at me thinking they had won. I just shook my head and continued into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I walked over to my mom who was sitting at the kitchen table and gave her a quick kiss on the head. She turned in her chair, mug of coffee in hand and smiled warmly up at me.

"Hi sweetie I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going with Shego?" she took a sip of her coffee and looked up at me expectantly. I sighed and she raised a finely manicured eyebrow.

"Not the way I hoped. There was something I didn't know that kind of changed things. She showed up at GJ HQ when I was talking to Betty and things got a little heated." My mom then set her cup down and folded her arms across her chest.

"And what was this "thing" that changed everything? Did Betty pursue you again and Shego walked in on it?" My mouth fell open a little at the question. _'I knew my mom was good but how did she know that?' _I cleared my throat uncomfortably and shifted around to lean against the counter, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Well yes, but that's not all. I found out something about both of their past that I just can't ignore. And I don't think you'll like it either mom. In fact, I think you'll want me to stop having any contact with Shego because of it." Her eyebrow went up again in a sign of curiosity. She got up from the table and moved to stand in front of me, taking my hands in hers and lightly rubbing them with her thumbs in a very motherly, comforting manner.

"Honey, you know that whatever it is you can tell me. I can't promise to not be upset with her, because it does sound serious, but if you truly want to be with her even after telling me and hearing what I have to say about it, then I won't stop you. All I want, all I've ever wanted, was for my little girl to be happy" I looked up from my hands and into eyes so similar to my own, taking a deep breath.

"Mom, have you ever wondered how Betty lost her eye?" She nodded and put a comforting arm on my shoulder, somehow knowing how hard this was for me to say. I took another deep breath and let it out, the force of it shaking my body.

"Well it turns out that Shego….Shego took Betty's eye out because she thought Betty had stolen her girlfriend. I just…I didn't know. I thought the worst thing she had ever done was stealing for Drakken, but now I don't even know if I can trust her. What would she do if I didn't want to be with her anymore and she tried hurting someone else? I don't know if I could live with myself." By the end tears of frustration, sadness and confusion were streaming down my face and I had my face buried in my mom's shoulder. She gently stroked my hair and did her best to soothe me. I hugged her closer searching for any source of comfort to lessen the aching in my heart.

She pulled away from me and held my head in between her hands gently.

"Now you listen to me Kimberly Anne Possible. Everyone makes mistakes. And before you open your mouth to say anything, I know that this comes as a shock to you and you feel you have no control over this, but despite the wrongness of it Shego was only doing what she felt was right. I've done some research on the comet that hit Shego and her brothers and it was no surprise that I didn't find much because they never allowed anyone to do any kind of tests on them, but what I did find out was that an effect of the comet enhances a person's more primal emotions such as anger and lust. So in other words Shego had little to no control over what she did because of the comets effects on her body and brain. What she did wasn't right but in this case it was excusable. And you have to think about how she may feel about all of this. She just had you Kim. She had just acquired the one thing she had wanted for what I assume was a long time and she was willing to do whatever she had to do to protect that, to protect you." Her words sunk in and I then realized what I had done.

"Mom, I might have told Betty and Shego indirectly to fight over me….I kinda said may the best man win…" My mom just chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into quite the pickle there Kimmie. Just promise me you'll be careful. I know one of them will inevitably be hurt, but just make sure you make the right decision." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mom. You've been a big help. I don't know if it neccesarily changes my feelings on the situation but you gave me a lot to think about." I hugged my mom one last time, grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge and headed back up to my room. I was about half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the clock on the wall. _'10:45…who could that be?' _I made my way back down the stairs and peeked around to corner to the front door where my mom seemed to be talking to the person on the other side. The open door blocked my view of who it could be as my mom let out a warm laugh at whatever the person had said. My mom saw me out of the corner of her eye and waved me over.

"Kim honey, someone's here to see you." She gave me a wink and stepped back from the door, revealing the person on the other side. Standing on the other side of the door in a white button up, gray tie and black dress pants was Betty.

_**Well there you go! Sorry it was so short but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could! Next chapter will be up much sooner than this one I promise! Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kim possible and all other characters belong to Disney. I own nothing sadly. Here's chapter 10! Happy reading!**_

**"Kim honey, someone's here to see you." She gave me a wink and stepped back from the door, revealing the person on the other side. Standing on the other side of the door in a white button up, gray tie and black dress pants was Betty. **

(Kim's POV)

Her hair was down, reaching almost to the middle of her back in gorgeous brown waves. Her hazel eyes were almost gold as she stared into mine with a smile unlike any I had seen on her face before. It was full of hope, anxiety and a genuine longing.

"Good morning Kim. I was just asking your mother if I might steal you away for the day. I apologize for the short notice but I wanted to surprise you." She smiled at me nervously and awaited my answer. I snapped out of my daze and opened my mouth to speak.

"Of course Betty, let me go change and I'll be right down." I smiled at her hesitantly and she smiled back.

"Before you go, these are for you." My mother and I let out identical gasps. It was the most beautiful bouquet of roses we had ever seen. They were all purple with red swirls and waves running through the petals. I stepped down from the bottom step of the stairs and gently gripped the stems, holding them to my face as I inhaled deeply, hoping to hide the blush crawling up my cheeks. She smiled sheepishly up at me and took a step back, standing next to my mother.

"Thank you Betty. They are gorgeous. I'll just go put these in some water and I'll be right down." Uncharacteristically I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, just barely skimming my lips across the soft skin and ran back upstairs to change.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSK**

**(Betty's POV)**

_'She kissed me! Granted it was on the cheek, but she kissed me. This is definitely going better than I had hoped.' _I let out a slow sigh of relief not even realizing that Anne was still standing next to me. I only noticed her when I began to feel the low burning of a mother's threating stare penetrating my skull. I slowly turned my head to meet the gaze of the woman next to me and when I did it felt like I was staring into the pits of hell.

"Take a seat Dr. Director, this won't take long." _'Uh oh…' _My eyes widened in fear as I took a seat on the couch directly behind me. Mrs. Possible took a seat in the arm chair opposite me and folded her hands in her lap, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Now, if I find out that your intentions with my Kimmie are anything but innocent I know several different ways to not only make you paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life, but also to kill you. Just be glad for your sake that my Kimmie cub likes you because if she didn't I'd be cleaning up pieces of your brain matter from this floor for pulling that stunt with her a few weeks ago. If I ever hear that you attacked her like that again, I will make sure that you end up on my operating table. Are we clear Dr. Director?" She pinned me down with an icy stare that chilled me to the bone. I stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, my tongue tied in fear, before I stuttered out a reply.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Possible. Crystal cl-clear." My heart was pounding in my chest. I had never been so scared of anyone in my life. I, Betty Director, head of Global Justice was afraid of Anne Possible.

A door upstairs opened and quickly shut and her demeanor completely changed. A small smile graced her face, but her eyes remained icy and unforgiving.

"Good. Now I believe your date is ready for you." I lifted my head up to look at the top of the stairs and my jaw nearly dropped. My eyes traveled from black toeless high heels up the long creamy legs, bottoms of thighs, toned abdomen and perfect perky breasts covered in a skin tight black dress, all the way up to wavy sexed up hair and the smirking face of Kim Possible. Her lips were covered in a perfect shade of red that just screamed 'Kiss Me!' and if her mother wasn't there I just might have. She made her agonizingly slow decent down the stairs, her eyes never leaving me. _'This girl is going to be the death of me! It should be illegal for someone to be that sexy.' _

"Are you ready?" Her delicate voice snapped me out of the daze I was in and I nodded dumbly. She smirked knowingly and looped an arm through on of mine.

"Good bye mom, I'll be home later." She practically dragged me out the front door.

"Good bye girls have fun! Oh and Betty I'd like her home before midnight." I gulped at the hidden threat behind her words.

"No problem Mrs. Possible. I'll have her home by eleven." She gave me a sweet smile, but her eyes were as icy as ever. I shivered in fear and allowed myself to be dragged out of the Possible house.

We walked down the drive way towards my 69 cherry red Mustang. I watched Kim's eye widen as she stared at my pride and joy.

"This is yours?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I restored it myself. Took a while though. I started working on it when I was sixteen, saved it from a junkyard." I opened the passenger door for her so she could slide into the car. Closing the door behind her, I quickly moved to my side of the car and got in. I started up the car and the roar of the engine gave my heart a kick start, only second to the one I got when I was around Kim.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt." I grinned mischievously and reeved the engine. She quickly put on her seat belt as I shifted gears and peeled out of the driveway. I had never felt so alive and I couldn't stop grinning.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSK**

**(Kim's POV)**

It seemed like the more time I spent with Betty the more attractive she seemed to me. She was absolutely beautiful with her hair down, and that button up fit her form so well I almost thought I would melt from the heat forming on my cheeks when she came to my door. And who knew she could be so fun loving and rebellious? So far this date was going very well and we had only been gone for twenty minutes.

I never asked where we were going, figuring that she wanted to surprise me, but as we past the Middleton city limits I began to wonder just exactly where she was taking me. I looked over at her and saw and easy, warm smile on her face as she concentrated on the road ahead of us. Since both her hands were busy, one on the wheel and one on the stick, I settled for resting my hand on her lower thigh. She jumped a little bit at the touch, but soon relaxed as I rubbed my thumb in steady circles.

"You know, if you keep doing that we may never make it to our destination." She looked over to me with a lustful twinkle in her eye and winked. I instantly turned a dark shade of red and gave her a shy smile.

"Oh really? And where exactly are you taking me Betty?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" she chuckled and threw me a dimpled smile. I giggled and nodded, turning back to the window to watch the country roll by.

Another half hour of comfortable silence passed before we finally came to a stop, which seemed to me in the middle of nowhere. She turned off the car and stepped out, coming around to my side to open the door for me. I took the hand that was offered to me and stepped out of the car. Once I was out Betty didn't let go of my hand. Instead she led me down the hill past the road. After a few minutes of walking I could see a beautiful sparkling lake in the distance.

I could almost feel her staring at me before I turned my head to look at her. She had an adoring look in her eyes as she bent down to take off her steel-toed boots. I leaned down to take off my high heels when I felt a hand on my calf.

"Please, let me." and with that she cradled my foot in her hands and slowly slid off my shoes. I blushed a little at the intimacy of it before she stood back up, both pairs of shoes in hand.

"Well, let's go!" she smiled at me as she took my hand and began running towards the water. I ran alongside her, gripping her hand tightly and laughed. I had never felt so free, running down a grassy hill towards the water like a little kid. It was refreshing.

I gasped as we reached the beach. There was a picnic blanket laying out on the beach, a picnic basket and a CD player. I smiled at me, glad that I was enjoying her surprise.

"Are you hungry? I thought of pretty much everything you could want so-"I cut her off mid-ramble and kissed her lightly on the lips, to both of our surprise.

"It's…its perfect Betty." I replied shyly. _'What am I thinking?! Did I really just kiss her? I know I'm giving her a chance, but I love Shego….don't I?' _Even with all of these confusing thoughts swimming in my head I couldn't help but giggle at the huge grin on Betty's face as she practically dragged me towards the picnic blanket.

What seemed like hours had past, we laughed and told amusing stories, got to know eachother better and just had fun. Seeing her outside of the work environment really made me look at Betty differently. Ussualy she was so serious, but right here, right now sitting with me, _laughing_ really changed my view on her as a person. She was beautiful, sweet, smart too and she wasn't a wanted criminal. So why did I get this feeling that even though I liked her _a lot, _that it still wasn't enough?

_**Well there it is! Hope yall liked this chapter. And for those of you waiting for some kim/shego smut, I promise its coming, just be patient. Please review! Id love to hear you you guys have to say about this chapter!**_


End file.
